


Therapy for the Therapist.

by Tea_and_Snowflakes



Series: Angels and Devils [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_and_Snowflakes/pseuds/Tea_and_Snowflakes
Summary: The morning after the events of Facing the Devil, Chloe goes Linda's office to check up on her.They have a conversation about their resident Devil.Lucifer goes to dinner at Chloes house.





	

The day after Chloe discovered that Lucifer was in fact The Devil, Chloe decided to go and check on Dr Martin in her lunch break as Lucifer had left her in quite the state.

 

Luckily, she called ahead to see if Linda was in and thankfully she was. Chloe took her lunch with her so they could have a nice conversation over some good food and strong coffee.

 

Dr Martin looked shaken when she peered around her door at Chloe.

“Detective Decker, did you need something?” She asked nervously, as she looked past Chloe and down the hall to check for the Devil.

 

Chloe noticed her haunted look and the fact that she was looking for someone else.

“He's not with me Linda.” She said softly. “I came by to check how you were.” She said, keeping her distance and giving Dr Martin the space to see past her and to give her the chance to leave or shut the door.

 

“How did you know that I....you know don't you. You've seen his face.” She said slowly as she made the revelation at the detectives understanding expression and careful posture. Linda eyed her carefully before letting her in and locking it again. “How did he show you? Why did he show you? Howareyounotcompletelyterrified?” She started to get more and more frantic as the image from the night before flashed through her mind and she stared to pace around the room.

 

Chloe guided her slowly to her chair in front of her desk before taking a seat on the long couch herself. She thought carefully about how to answer Linda's questions, she didn't want to upset her any further.

 

“He didn't mean for me to see him like that. He must have gone straight back to Lux after seeing you and got upset about what he did. I went to his apartment to check up on him as he'd left our case in a bad way; as you probably know.” The Detective took a long sip of her coffee before talking again. “I am terrified too, but I think I am terrified of the revelation that God and everything else is real. Seeing his other self was horrifying too and at first I wanted to do nothing more than just flee. But then I remembered that Lucifer is my partner and friend and despite who he is, despite what he might think of himself or what everyone else might think of him, he is good. He might get a little carried away with handing out punishments to those who have done bad things but overall he's shown me that he's capable of being good; truly good.”

 

Linda simply nodded as she went through all of her encounters with Lucifer, she purposefully skipped past any thoughts about having sex with him; she couldn't process that just yet.

“But isn't The Devil supposed to be evil. Doesn't The Devil make us do bad things?” She said, trying to reason with herself and Chloe. She wanted to accept the good that she had seen in Lucifer but Lucifer being the actual Devil was a bigger issue.

 

Chloe remembered the moments when Lucifer would get annoyed with people when they would blame The Devil for doing bad things, and how he would tell them almost harshly that they were responsible for their own actions and that he punished evil. He was not evil himself.

“You know that's not true Linda. I've seen evil in my line of work and none of the evil I've seen even equates to anything bad that Lucifer may have done.” She defended. “Surely you've seen evil and you know that Lucifer would never do anything like that.”

 

“No. He wouldn't.” She said finally after sipping at her coffee. “I just can't wrap my head around it.”

 

“You just have to remember that he is still the same charming and intelligent man who has the maturity of the twelve year old that we know.” She said smiling. “Please don't tell him I said that. I will never hear the end of it.”

 

“Your secrets safe with me.” Dr Martin said, with a hint of a smile, which immediately dropped when she thought of something else. “What about Maze? Is she really a Demon?”

 

“She is.” She said simply. “But she'll never hurt us. I had a long conversation this morning with her about her being a Demon and being around Trixie. She promised that she would never hurt any of us as we were her first friends here. She really likes you and she adores Trixie; even though she will never admit to it.”

 

“I do remember how proud she looked when she said she'd made a friend.” She said fondly. “You're not worried about her around Trixie?”

 

“No, I was at first once I realised what she was but Lucifer promised me that she was safe. When I went home last night I found them curled up together on the couch.” Chloe's phone dinged, when she looked at it she saw a message from Dan saying that she was needed back the precinct. “I better get back to work. Are you feeling better?”

 

“Yes, thank you. Could you tell Lucifer that I'm feeling better please?” She said sheepishly. “But just ask him to give me a little time before I can see him or Maze again.”

 

“Sure. Though Maze is looking for a job at the moment so she might want to talk to her friend about it.”

 

“Oh, well good for her. If she decides to come around I'll be a little more prepared to face her. Thank you Chloe.”

 

“It's ok. It's good for both of us to have someone to talk about.” She said, getting up and grabbing her lunch and empty coffee cup. “I'll see you later then.” Chloe let herself out as Dr Martin went back to the paper work at her desk to think over their conversation.

 

 

That evening at Chloe's, Lucifer showed up right on time with a bottle of good red wine in one hand and a slice of chocolate cake in the other. Trixie waited until he had put the bottle and plastic container on the breakfast bar before launching herself at him. Lucifer looked down at the small human with his usual stunned expression before gently patting her on the head.

 

“Hello small human. Look I brought you your favourite cake.” He said with the hopes of dislodging her, once he saw Chloe's disapproving look he added, “Which you can eat after we've all had the dinner your mother has cooked for us.” He said as he grinned at Chloe and completely missed Trixie's look of disappointment as she let go of his waist.

 

“I saw Dr Martin during my lunch break.” Chloe said as Trixie skipped off to the couch on the other side of the room.

 

“Oh. How is she?” He asked carefully as he helped carry plates to the dinner table.

 

“Still a little freaked out. But I think I've helped her realise that you're still you. She just needs time. But I made sure to reassure her that you and Maze are still her friends and that you'd never hurt her.”

 

“Thank you. Speaking of, where is Maze?” He asked as he'd only been handed three plates.

 

“She has a new job as a bounty hunter and she's out now looking for her first bounty.” She said quietly so that her daughter wouldn't hear. Trixie knew that Maze's new job was to hunt bad guys but Chloe didn't want Trixie hearing the gory details about it.

 

“Oh brilliant, she does love a good hunt.” He smiled brightly. “What's for dinner then?” He asked cursorily as he followed the detective back to the kitchen.

 

“Fajitas. I didn't have any time to think up anything else, today's been so busy. I hope you don't mind.”

 

“Sounds delightful.” He said sincerely, it warmed his heart that she wanted him to have dinner with her and her daughter; even after what they'd been through. He sat at the head of the table once everything was laid. Trixie and Chloe sat on either side of them as they took it in turns assembling fajitas.

 

Lucifer enjoyed the meal and the easy conversation between the three of them as they ate. Trixie begged Lucifer to stay and watch a movie. Once he agreed he was practically dragged to the couch by Trixie and made to sit while she picked out a film.

 

Chloe came over once she cleared up and brought Lucifer a glass of whiskey, which she had stashed for when he came over. She sat down next to him with a glass of wine.

 

“Don't you want to get back to the club?” She asked innocently as she watched her daughter disappear in to the kitchen and come back with a piece of cake and sitting down on the other side of Lucifer. “Be careful with that monkey, I don't want a mess on the couch or Lucifer.” She warned quickly before turning back to Lucifer; who looked like a deer caught in the headlights with Trixie so close.

 

“Ok, Mommy.” The girl grinned as she carefully balanced the plate on her knees.

 

“I'm sure my patrons can stand to be without me for a little while longer.” He flashed her his signature grin as he settled back in to the sofa to just enjoy the feeling of her company.

 

Half way through the barely tolerable movie about a rabbit police officer, Lucifer felt a light weight hit his side. Glancing down he saw Trixie curled up against his arm fast asleep.

 

“Detective, I believe that your spawn as fallen asleep upon my arm.” He whispered. Chloe sat up more and looked at her sleeping daughter and giggled quietly.

 

“Oh no. What ever will you do? The Devil is trapped by a small girl.” She smiled, putting a hand on his arm. Lucifer narrowed his eyes at the detective and gave her a small indignant huff. Chloe put her glass down and stood to scoop Trixie up in to her arms and carry her off to her room, where she put her daughter to bed before returning to Lucifer.

 

He had turned off the movie and had taken their glasses and Trixie's plate to the kitchen to rinse them off before putting them in the dishwasher.

 

“It's been quite a pleasant evening. Thank you Detective for the dinner and the company.”

 

“It was fun wasn't it. I'm sure that Trixie would love it if you came over more often, she adores you.” She smiled as Lucifer rolled his eyes. She knew that somewhere Lucifer adored her daughter back but didn't want to admit it. “Will you be by the precinct tomorrow?” She asked, she didn't know if there would be anything there to occupy him but it was always handy to have him around if a case were to pop up or if she was working on a cold case. Fresh eyes always helped.

 

“Is there a case?”

 

“Nothing new that I know of but I was going to go over a couple of some of the cold case files and see if I can't dig up a few new leads. It would be nice to have some fresh eyes, see if you can find clues that I might have missed.”

 

“I wouldn't miss it for the world.” He said honestly. “Until tomorrow then Detective.” He let himself out, he walked back to his car with a wide grin on his face; feeling happier than he had in years.

 

Chloe quietly shuffled around her apartment clearing things up before double checking on Trixie who woke up briefly to change in to her pyjamas and brush her teeth. She locked her front door knowing that Maze had a key, even though she didn't need it.

 

Just as Chloe was settling down to sleep her phone dinged.

 

_**Dinner at Lux on Friday? I'm cooking. Beatrice is also invited. -L.** _

 

_**You'll obviously come over before the bar opens. Wouldn't want Beatrice getting caught up in the party. -L.** _

 

_**Sounds great, thank you and no I wouldn't. You know she'll want to keep visiting your apartment after this. Night Lucifer. -C.** _

 

_**Goodnight Chloe.- L.** _

 

Sleep came quickly for Chloe, she fell asleep thinking about how normal it was to have dinner with Lucifer in her home with her daughter and how comfortable she still felt around him even after what had transpired the night before.

 

Even when fear threatened to take over her rational thinking she reminded herself of all the great things that Lucifer had done for her and with her since they met. She remembered that Lucifer was the best partner and friend she'd had in a long time and she was grateful for that; Devil or not he was her friend and she didn't abandon her friends.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thank you so so much for reading!  
> I hope you like it. 
> 
> The next part of this series will be longer and darker and can be viewed as a stand along story.


End file.
